The Meaning of your Touch
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Sequel to "Green-Eyed Monster". Alec takes Jace's advice and goes after Magnus. Slash.


**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing**: Magnus/Alec

**Prompt**: Continue "Green Eyed Monster" with fluff!

**Dedication**: May10Baby

**A/N**: I'm apparently sucking at fluff currently… but I think I gave you something a little better. You can thank **itsjimonbitches** for this.

* * *

Jace opened his book back up, returning to the page he had been on. "Go after your boyfriend," he said quietly. Alec turned to him, his blue eyes wide. Before Alec could start to argue, Jace spoke again. "_Go_."

For once Alec didn't argue. He sat for a moment and looked at Jace but Jace's eyes stayed on his book. Alec got to his feet, paused for a second longer and then ran out the door. Isabelle and Max watched him leave, both wearing similar smiles. Isabelle glanced over at Jace and gave him a thumbs up when he caught her eye. Jace's lips quirked a bit and he shook his head before going back to his book.

Alec stopped outside the Institute, looking one way and then another. He didn't see Magnus and he had no idea which way the warlock has gone. A meow drew his attention and he turned around to find Church sitting just inside the door he had left open. "Church? Do you know which way Magnus went?" Alec questioned.

Church stared at him with his unnerving golden-green gaze before looking to the left. He meowed and then turned back around, disappearing into the Institute. Alec shook his head before taking off to the left at a dead run.

Alec ran three blocks before he caught sight of the neon yellow, glittery trench coat Isabelle had said Magnus was wearing… but really, how could anyone miss _that_? "Magnus!" He called. "Wait!" He couldn't be sure but it seemed like Magnus quickened his pace. "Magnus!" Alec paused and pulled out his stele and drew a speed rune onto his ankle quickly. With that rune in place he was resting a hand on Magnus' shoulder in no time. "They said you were at the Institute… I didn't know we had anything planned today?"

Magnus' muscles were tense under his trench and Alec's hand. He didn't even look back over his shoulder when he spoke, "We didn't."

Alec's eyebrows drew together. "Then why—"

Magnus whirled around, causing Alec to take a step back quickly. "Do I _need_ a reason to stop in and see my boyfriend?"

Alec's eyes widened. "Well no—"

"Probably a good thing, since I caught you like _that_."

Now Alec was really confused. He had been asleep when Magnus came in. What had he been caught doing? "Like what?" Was his brilliant reply.

"Asleep," Magnus grumbled.

"…_Asleep_?" Alec questioned incredulously. "We were out until nearly eight this morning chasing demons, I was tired."

"Jace's fingers were running through your hair."

"They were?"

That made Magnus pause. He blinked and finally looked at Alec. "You didn't know?"

"No. I mean… he's done it before but I never thought anything of it."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "You never thought anything of it?"

Alec blushed. "Okay…maybe a little but I know Jace would never return my feelings and…"

"And?" Magnus pressed.

"I have you now," Alec stated meeting Magnus' golden eyes. "Jace might have been running his fingers through my hair but I think it's as unconscious for him as me not knowing he was doing it—you however, I know every time you touch me."

"Perhaps you should enlighten me," Magnus stated, a hint of doubt in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The first time you touched me I can barely remember, it was when you came to heal me after I took that hit for Jace. I remember you holding onto my hand during the fever. That night I showed up at your apartment and we kissed…it was the most incredible feeling I'd ever had." Alec listed a few times they had touched after that, before they had had sex the first time. "When you took my strength in the back of that truck…I thought I would be cold but I was filled with this incredible heat and when I woke up you were there, smiling at me." Alec reached out and took Magnus' hand, bringing it up to cup his cheek. Magnus was surprised; Alec usually wasn't one for public displays of affection. Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "Your gentle touches like this…"

Alec cracked his eyes open, the blue of them had darkened and a shock ran down Magnus' spine. His hand slid back and his fingers tangled in Alec's hair, his grip tightened just so, something he knew Alec enjoyed. "And this kind of touch?"

"_Nothing_ like Jace's fingers in my hair, this touch makes me…"

"Makes you…?" Alec leaned up and whispered something in Magnus' ear. A wicked grin spread across Magnus' lips. "Let's make use of that speed rune," Magnus said with a smirk.

"I think you should just snap us to your apartment," Alec murmured nibbling on Magnus ear.

Magnus grinned. "Darling, I like the way you think."


End file.
